Just Another Girl
by Catching Rain
Summary: [oneshot] Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo AGAIN, and flees to her time for good. What can Inuyasha do to bring her back?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N **Okay, I'm just going to post this oneshot for now, until I at least get a few chapters written for something else. I won't post them all at once, but I can't seem to get motivated. Sorry...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Just Another Girl**

**By: Twilight in Rain**

Kagome sat on her bed, staring blankly out the window. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her hair was disheveled. She was upset, and felt sick to her stomach. Just a few hours ago, she had found Inuyasha with Kikyo again.

_'How could he still love her?_' Kagome thought. '_She's dead! She's nothing more than a terrible witch's creation by graveyard soil!_'

When she saw the two together again, it was the last straw. Kagome rushed back to Kaede's hut, where her friends were relaxing after a long week of constant demon slaying. She gave them the jewel shards to look after, saying she was going on a walk and did not want to be attacked when she was alone. Saying her goodbyes to the unsuspecting group, she stalked off toward the well, not even bothering to stop for her bike. She was going back to her own time, and staying there for good.

But that was a week ago. Now, seven days later, she regretted what she had done, and found her thoughts constantly straying back to the old well house. During school, she would not be paying any attention at all to what the teacher was saying, and then lecturing her when she would be caught lost. At home, she wasn't her normal spirited self, and locked herself away in her room and would cry for hours on end, until her mother called her for supper.

In her diary, Kagome wrote every day how much she missed her other friends. How she missed killing the demons to help other people. How she missed Inuyasha. But right after, she would write how much she loathed Inuyasha for using her as just a shard detector.

'Was I just another girl

that you could use how and when you please?

Was I just another girl,

there for you to tease?

Am I still just the other girl,

who, when you compare,

I am just an ugly girl,

and the other is much more fair?

Will I be just another girl

in the future days to come?

Will I disappear into the crowd

when again, you meet someone?'

OOO

Inuyasha was upset, as well. When he had returned from the forest, the others told him Kagome had left for a walk hours ago and had not yet returned. He wasn't worried, but exasperated, until they told him she had left the jewel shards with them. He searched for her using her scent, and came to a dead end at the Bone Eater's Well. When he tried to go through, he hit the bottom with a thud on the dirt floor. Blinking in confusion, he tried again, and again, and again, to no avail. He finally gave up.

Thinking hard about why she would have left, he thought about his task in the forest. He _was _indeed with Kikyo, but Kaede had sent him. She wished for her deceased sister to no longer walk with the living, and had given him one of her priestess trinkets. Disgruntled that it was he who had to commit this task, he left without telling Kagome or the others what he was doing. This, he thought, was perfectly all right. But if Kagome had saw them, she wouldn't have known, but rather assumed, that he still loved Kikyo and was seeing her again.

He returned to Kaede's hut and broke the bad news to his companions. They took it rather hard, especially Shippo, who blamed Inuyasha for driving her away. Deep in his heart, Inuyasha knew it was his fault, and left without another word. He didn't return to the village. He went to where he thought he would be alone: his father's grave. There he stayed, for the longest time, thinking of nothing else but how Kagome was gone because of him.

'_I didn't mean to make you go, Kagome,_' Inuyasha thought solemnly. '_It wasn't like what it looked._'

'You weren't just another girl,

you were special to me.

No what I might have said,

to make you think differently.

You're not just another girl,

you were a light among the rest

The other, if I compared,

was nothing more than a pest.

You'll never be just another girl,

in the future days to come.

Because, I think, it means to me,

you are the only one.'

OOO

After sulking for a while, Inuyasha decided to go back to the well and give it one final try. This time, instead of just trying to find Kagome, Inuyasha had in mind to apologize to Kagome for the hurt he might have caused. He made his way through the forests and villages along the way back, swiping at demons who stood in his way. The Bone Eater's Well looked as old as ever when he arrived. The vines had grown thicker on its sides and it looked shorter compared to the tall grass that grew beside it.

He prayed that it would work as he jumped into the well. Instead of thumping the bottom, he felt the familiar blue warmth surround him again. He touched lightly on his feet, and then jumped up once again. It was with great pleasure that he saw the old well house. He rushed out to the front steps, where he saw Kagome walking home alone, head tilted down toward the sidewalk. When she approached the steps, she looked up, and saw, with great surprise, Inuyasha standing at the top. Though she made no rush up the steps, she did take them two at a time.

At the top of the stairs, Inuyasha spoke before she could even say a word.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said. It stunned her enough to silence the words she was going to say. He explained what had happened, how Kikyo was gone forever now, and that, again, he was sorry for making her feel depressed. Any anger Kagome had for the hanyou completely evaporated, and she only expressed relief for seeing him again.

'So I wasn't just another girl,

and I mean something to you.

It makes me warm inside,

if I'm to be absolutely true.

You're not just another girl,

I'm sorry if it seemed that way.

Isn't it amazing what things could happen,

if you tell what you mean to say?

I'll never be just another girl,

and that much I now know.

I'll never be just another girl,

and forever that will be so.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N As you can see, I broke this oneshot up into three POV poems. I hope you liked it, 'cause I had to go all emo to get the emotions right. XD Until next time!

.:Twilight in Rain:.


End file.
